Lost in the Hourglass
by So-Lovely-Dovey
Summary: RaistlinCrysania. One Shot. PG13 just to be safe. Read and Review please!


**Disclaimers**: I own nothing from Dragonlance. I only own my imagination. 

**Author's Notes**: 

Raitlin and Crysania. One shot. This was originally a songfic, but was edited for ff dot net. This was my first attempt at Dragonlance, so I hope this came out nicely. As always, reviews would be absolutely great, and would make the authoress oh-so-happy if you do. :-) 

**Lost in the Hourglass**

_He was beautiful. Crysania watched him from afar as he studied the night sky and the three magical moons in which gave him his power. _

He turned to face her, his cursed hourglass eyes locked her in his gaze. Solinari's white light shone down upon him causing his golden skin from beneath the hood of his black robes to almost glow. "Good evening, Reverend Daughter," he said. 

She wanted to tell him. She loved him, she truely did. But Crysania wasn't sure if it pure or just out of admiration. All she could say was that she had never felt this way before. 

But had she changed him enough? Did he still want to challenge the Dark Queen? She had no idea what she was to him in his eyes. Would her love for him be meaningless, would it only get in his way? 

"Raistlin . . . " she could only say his name. She loved the way it rolled off of her tongue. But she was at a loss for words after that. 

He smiled sardonically. "Did you tire of my idiotic brother's ramblings?" he questioned in his usual sarcasm. "I assure you the peace here outside of the camp won't last for long. He always finds me." 

Crysania smiled and looked away, unable to bare his hourglass gaze any longer. But Raistlin continued to watch her. She could still feel him watching her, his stare like a hole burning straight to her very soul. 

"What do you see when you look at me?" Crysania asked hesitantly. 

She heard a rustle of his black robes, and she looked up surprised to find that he was standing right in front of her. Raitlin grazed her cheek with his long, magically skilled fingers, and brushed a strand of her dark hair back from off of her face. As quick as he had come, he turned his back to her and walked away. His actions confused Crysania. He had never acted that way toward her before. 

She heard him sigh. "I see death," he replied, "As I do with every other being I see. I see you wither intil you should be nothing but just a distant memory." His voice was one of sadness, something Crysania had never heard from him before. 

"Is this why you seek solitude?" she questioned. 

"No." He turned toward her again, and she got lost in his strange eyes once more. "Fistandantilus came here to do the exact same thing I plan on doing. I must do what he did... I am doing what he did!" He growled in irritation. "History repeats itself, as the saying goes." 

Crysania's heart seemed to drop right to the ground. He still hadn't changed. He was still going into the Abyss. And if what he said was true, they would die in the process of getting there. But she loved him, she would go with him nonetheless, whatever the outcome may be. 

She hadn't realized it, but she had closed the distance between them. Their faces were close and Crysania leaned in and kissed him passionatly. Raistlin massaged her lips with his, savoring her taste. He heard a mocking laughter in his mind, and when he realized what was happening, he quickly broke off and pushed her away. 

"No!" he cried. "This mustn't happen! Is this what you truely want? I expected more of one of Paladine's chosen!" 

She flinched visibly, and with tears blinding her gray eyes she ran back toward her tent. 

Crysania couldn't sleep that night. Her vision was clouded by Raitlin's angry face as he pushed her away. His words rang in her ears. I expected more of one of Paladine's chosen!

She prayed feverishly, seeking forgiveness, asking what she must do from here. Before she knew it, sleep took her and she was wisked away to a land of dreams... 

Crysania stood before the Portal to the Abyss. It was beautiful and freightning at the same time. Some distance away, she saw Raistlin chant words of magic. The five heads that outlined the edge of the Portal started to move, and she was blinded by a bright white light, along with it came unbelievable pain. She could barely make out someone shouting then blackness surrounded her. 

She saw a little frial boy surrounded by a group of bullies. They pushed him to the ground, refused to let him get up. They mocked him. She pushed her way to the frail child and received a smile from him. In the blink of an eye she found herself tied to a stake, firewood surrounding her. Flames started to consume her, her body melting away. She screamed and saw Raistlin walk away, not even caring. 

Someone's strong arms picked her up, and quickly carried her to the Portal exit. Her savior turned back around and she saw Raistlin, his black robes tattered and torn, his white hair all about. He held the Staff of Magius high, the jewel at the top glowed brightly. His eyes held something that she had been waiting to see for so long, only to have it come when it was too late. Love. 

She stared at Raitlin, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. And for the last time, she got lost in his cursed hourglass eyes... 

**a/n:**

(giggles) I am such a sucker for Raistlin fics. I gotta get a grip. :P Please review, oh so excellent readers! 

**-Rocky-** _Aka, the slightly psychopathic girl who is currently sitting by her mailbox patiently waiting for her kender-in-a-box kit to arrive in the mail._


End file.
